I'll Be There
by dancingqueen1293
Summary: Returning from the mainland without Kono was one of the hardest things he had to do. But a certain Commander helps him fill the loneliness that he is feeling. Takes place after the start of Season 8. Steve/Adam
1. Chapter 1

A/n: I do not own Hawaii Five-0 or any characters associated with it. I am in love with this pairing. I wish there were more stories.

Chapter One

It had been a surprise to Adam when Kono had handed him the divorce papers and told him she "needed time to find herself" and that she needed space. He knew she had personal things she needed to accomplish on the mainland, he had accepted that. What he understand was why they couldn't do it together. He argued until he couldn't argue anymore. He knew her mind was made up and there would be nothing he could do to change it. So he left her and came home to Hawaii.

Waiting for him at the airport was Commander Steve McGarrett. Looking into those ocean blue eyes, an understanding passed between the two men. That was when the Commander gently pulled him into his arms. "Everything's going to be fine," he whispered in his ear, sending a small chill up Adam's spine. "I promise." Pulling away, Steve smiled at his friend and draped the leis he had bought around his neck. Putting an arm around his shoulder, he guided the other man out to his truck.

The ride to Steve's house was spent in silence until they pulled into the driveway where they sat, neither one of them getting out. "Did she say when she was going to come back?" Steve spoke finally.

Adam shook his head. "I don't even know if she's coming back, Steve. She said she needs space to think. She drew up the divorce papers and we finalized everything with the lawyers yesterday." Adam could feel his hands shaking as he spoke.

Steve noticed and put a reassuring hand on top of his. "Hey.." Adam looked at him, brown eyes shining with unshed tears. "I'm sorry, Adam. Truly I am. We'll get through it. And hey, I know you have that house with Kono, but you're more than welcome to stay here with me as long as you want."

Adam nodded shakily. "Thank you. I might have to take you up on that. I don't really want to be in that house by myself." Looking down at Steve's hand on top of his, he was shocked by the flipping feeling in his stomach.

Steve looked too, quickly taking his hands off of Adam's sheepishly. "Come on, let's get inside. Get a couple of longboards and I'll grill us up some burgers."

Adam smiled slightly back. "I'd like that."

Steve grinned back, getting out of the truck. "Me too." He grabbed Adam's suitcase, despite the other man's protests. "Shut up and come on." He said with a small chuckle.

Adam rolled his eyes and followed the other man up the walkway. The house was quiet, but Adam immediately felt safer than he had in long time. "I'll get you set up in the guest bedroom. You can stay as long as you need to." Walking up the stairs, Steve led him to a room at the end of the hallway with a queen sized bed and a bay window that overlooked the ocean.

"Thank you, Steve. Seriously, I appreciate you letting me stay. I know you don't have to." Adam said, taking a deep breath and sitting down on the edge of the bed.

Steve shook his head, taking a seat next to the other man. "Stop thanking me, Adam. You're _ohana_. We've got to be there for each other."

Adam nodded and smiled. "You're right. It's good to be back home."

"Good to have you back. Hey, you get settled here and when you're ready, join me out on the lanai and we'll have those longboards." Steve said, patting Adam's knee with a smile before walking out.

Adam tried to ignore the tingling feeling from Steve's touch to his knee as he watched the other man walk out. He took a deep, shaky breath and rubbed a hand over his face. He couldn't do this. Steve was Kono's old boss. Not to mention one of the straightest guy's he had ever met. Steve was being nice to him, feeling bad for him. Shaking his head, Adam stood from the bed, fully intent on taking a shower before dinner.

"Hey Steve, you got any towels around here?" Adam called down the hallway. Receiving no answer, Adam left the room in search for the Commander.

He found him on the lanai, working at the grill. He had changed out of his typical cargo pants and black shirt and was now wearing a loose fitting black tank top and black and blue board shorts. Adam stopped and tried not to stare. Not at his biceps and at his ass that looked great in those shorts.

"Hey, bro. What's up?"

Adam snapped out of his stare and met Steve's curious eyes. His cheeks burned with a blush from being caught staring. "Uh, hey. Just looking for towels. I want to grab a quick shower before we eat, if that's ok."

"Of course it's ok. Mi casa es su casa. Towels are in the hall closet across from your room." Steve said with a slight smirk and suspiciously knowing look in his eyes.

With a nod, Adam quickly walked away, cheeks still burning. He couldn't believe Steve had caught him staring at his ass. And that look he gave him, what was that about? Shaking his head, he grabbed a towel and made quick work of his shower. With his towel wrapped around his waist, he stepped out into his room to get dressed.

"Hey."

Adam looked up, startled and grabbed the towel as it began to loosen around his hips. Steve was leaning against the doorway, arms crossed. Adam became very aware that he was clothed only in a towel. "Uh.. hey..?"

Steve rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you. Should have knocked first."

Adam quickly pulled on a black t-shirt. "No, it's ok. I should have closed the door. I'm so used to being at my own house I didn't even think about it."

"Hey, I told you, I want you to think of this as your own house too. I just wanted to let you know the burgers are just about done, if you want to come on down."

Adam nodded. "Yeah, of course. I'll be out there in just a second."

Steve nodded, lingering in the doorway for another second before walking away. Adam sighed before pulling his boxers and sweatpants on. Walking out onto the lanai, he found Steve setting the table for two.

"Hey," Steve greeted. "Do me a favor and grab the case of longboards in the fridge."

Adam nodded and went to get the drinks. Stopping in front of the fridge, he caught sight of a picture hanging up with a magnet. It was a picture of Steve and Kono on the beach, surfboards in hand and wide grins on their faces. He was so distracted by the picture he didn't notice Steve wander in.

"Hey, you ok?" he asked, coming to stand at Adam's side. He followed his gaze and looked at the picture. Looking back at the other man, Steve gently touched his arm. Adam jumped and looked at Steve, like he was only just noticing him. "Adam? You ok?"

Adam took a deep breath and nodded. "Yeah, I'm ok. Sorry. I'll grab those longboards." Reaching out for the door to the fridge, Adam noticed his hands were shaking. Steve noticed too and caught the hand in his own, clasping it tightly. Adam drew in a sharp breath at the sudden touch. Brown eyes met blue uncertainly.

"You're not ok." Steve stated firmly.

Adam shook his head jerkily. "I'm not ok."

Steve nodded before pulling the other man into a tight hug. Adam stiffened for a second before relaxing into the Commander's arms. Steve ran a soothing hand up and down the raven-haired man's back. "I promise you, it's going to be ok." Steve said.

"I know. I just don't know what to do." Adam said, a stray tear falling down his cheek.

Steve pulled him back to look at him at arms length. "Come work with me at Five-0." He said, smoothing his hands down his arms before wiping the tear from his face.

Adam furrowed his brow in confusion. "Wait.. are you serious?"

Steve smirked and nodded. "Yeah. You could use the distraction and I could use the extra man power. I've been thinking about putting together a division of organized crime fore a while and I think you'd be the perfect to head it up."

Adam's brows shot up in surprise. "Yeah.. yeah, I'd like that."

Steve smiled and nodded, squeezing Adam's arm a second longer than he had to. Grabbing the drinks out of the fridge, Steve used the grip he had on Adam to steer him gently out onto the lanai. Pressing him down into a chair, he placed a drink into his hand. "Drink." He ordered firmly.

"No need to tell me twice." Adam said with a chuckle.

Steve smiled, handing Adam his burger before getting his own. He sat down and held his beer out. "Cheers?"

Adam grinned and clinked his bottle against Steve's. "Cheers."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It didn't take long for the men to finish two burgers each. Moving into the living room, Adam sat on the couch, beer clutched in his hand as Steve turned on a football game and sat next to him. They sat in companionable silence. Adam tried to ignore the heat of Steve's leg radiating onto his.

Time slipped by and Adam could feel himself drifting off to sleep. Before he could stop himself, he felt his head hit a very solid, very broad shoulder. Sitting up straight as quickly as possible, the raven-haired man was surprised to feel Steve's arm wrap around his shoulder and pull him back down. "Steve..?" he asked uncertainly.

He felt a chuckle rumble low in the Navy Seal's chest. "Relax, Adam. We're both tired and right now I'm too lazy to climb up those damned stairs."

Adam smiled a little as he caught Steve sending a withering glare toward said stairs. "Whatever you say, Commander." He said with a small chuckle. Settling back down, he turned his attention back to the tv. He could feel his eyelids drooping down again. It wasn't long before he was fast asleep.

 _****3: 48 AM****_

Adam sat straight up, gasping for breath. Looking around in a panic, it took him a second to get his bearings on where he was. Calming his breathing, he leaned forward, elbows resting against his knees. He ran a hand through his raven black hair. He almost jumped a foot when he felt a hand on his lower back. Looking over, he saw Steve looking at him with concern in his ocean blue eyes.

"Are you ok?" Steve asked. "You're jumpy."

Adam nodded, relaxing a little as Steve continued to rub his shoulders and back. "Yeah. Just didn't know where I was for a second."

Steve nodded, continuing to rub Adam's back gently. "You scared yourself awake though. I felt it. You have a nightmare?"

Adam hesitated a little before nodding. "Yeah. Definitely had a nightmare. I don't want to talk about it though."

"You don't have to. Just know if you want, I'll be here to listen." Steve assured, resting his hand on Adam's lower back.

Adam felt a tingling sensation where Steve's hand rested and he looked over to where he was sitting next to him. Observing the man's face, Adam noticed the dark circles under his eyes and he wondered how much sleep he had actually gotten. "Did I keep you awake?" he asked, even though he already knew the answer.

Steve gave him a small smile. "I slept just fine."

Adam smiled sheepishly and shook his head. Standing up he stretched his sore, stiff muscles. "I'm going to get a bottle of water, if that's ok. Do you want anything?"

"No, no. Help yourself. You don't have to ask my permission for things. I told you to make yourself at home." Steve said with a shake of his head, waving his hand in the direction of the kitchen.

Adam smirked and walked into the kitchen. Opening the fridge, Adam grabbed a water bottle. As he closed the door, he noticed something out of the corner of his eye. Turning to his left, Adam's breath caught in his throat.

A man was standing outside the window, staring in at Adam. He had the hood of his jacket pulled up over his head, casting shadows across his face and obscuring his features. Adam clenched the water bottle tightly in his shaking hand.

"Steve.." he whispered, trying to find his voice. Receiving no answer, he felt the panic rising in his throat. "Steve!" he yelled. Hearing a curse from the living room and the sound of running feet, Steve was at his side in an instant.

Steve grabbed his arms at the elbow, turning him to look at the Navy Seal. "Adam? What the hell happened?" Steve was so focused on Adam, he had yet to notice the man.

"Steve.. window.." Adam managed to gasp.

Turning toward the mentioned window, Steve instinctually pushed Adam behind him. "Adam.. get upstairs. Go to my bedroom and lock the door. There's a gun in the bedside table. Do _not_ unlock that door until you hear me outside of it. Do you understand me?" He reached under the island, grabbing the handgun he kept stored there. Not receiving an answer, he snapped, "Adam!"

Adam jumped, startled by the Commander's sudden yell. Sending him one more desperate look, he took off up the stairs, bare feet sliding across the wooden floor. Coming to Steve's bedroom, he slammed the door and locked it behind him with shaking fingers. Stumbling over his feet, he yanked the bedside drawer open and pulled out the handgun hidden inside. Clutching it tightly in his shaking hands, he crawled onto the bed and moved to the center. He kept his eyes firmly fixed on the door.

Listening to the commotion downstairs, Adam could hear Steve yelling at the mystery man to identify himself. Then there was the sound of glass breaking, followed closely by the pop of a gun firing. Adam's breath froze in his throat. His eyes welled up with tears, thinking the worst. Then he heard footsteps climbing the stairs. Adam could barely breathe as they stopped in front of the bedroom door.

"Adam?" Came the sound of Steve's voice on the other side of the door. Adam released a breath he didn't realize he had been holding. Putting the gun back in the bedside table where it belonged, he all but ran to the door. Yanking the door open, his entire body relaxed when he saw Steve's tired face. "Are you-" Steve was cut off when Adam pulled him into a tight hug. "Hey, hey.." Steve whispered, wrapping an arm around the slightly shorter man's waist and guiding them into the room.

"I heard a gunshot. I thought.." Adam couldn't finish the sentence, not wanting to think about it. He clung to Steve like a lifeline.

Steve led him to the bed, sitting him down and knelt in front of him. Adam's hands were shaking and Steve took them in his own, squeezing them tightly in his own. "I'm ok. I promise. But he got away."

Adam nodded jerkily. His eyes scanned Steve checking him over for any sign of injury. Yanking his left hand free, he grabbed Steve's right bicep and turned it to examine a horizontal cut that was slowly oozing blood. His eyes flew to Steve's, silently demanding an answer.

Steve gave hu a small smile. "I ran outside and tried to tackle him into the wall. I missed and hit the glass door off the kitchen. Must have nicked my arm my arm when the glass broke. It looks worse than it is, Adam, I promise." He reassured, grabbing Adam's hand back in his own.

"You need stitches." Adam stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Steve smiled. "So I'll give them to myself. Wouldn't be the first time. The best thing you can do right now for me is to take a deep breath so we can get these hands of yours to stop shaking. Because as much as I don't mind this, my hands are starting to lose feeling." Adam immediately tried to yank his hands back, only for Steve to pull them back. "Oh no you don't."

Looking back into the Commander's blue eyes, Adam chewed on his bottom lip. "I'm sorry."

Steve's eyebrows furrowed in confusion, shaking his head. "Don't apologize for being scared. Or for holding my hands."

Adam sniffed and gave him a small smile. "You really should get that stitched. You're bleeding everywhere."

Nodding his head, Steve said, "I'll get right on that. And I want _you_ to get a shower. Feel free to use mine. I'll grab you some clothes, ok?"

Adam nodded, realizing he was covered in a thin sheen of sweat. He definitely needed a shower. "Get yourself sewed up." He gave Steve a pointed look.

The Commander stood, smiling, and gave a mock salute. "Aye, aye sir."

Adam huffed a chuckle and watched as the other man walked out to retrieve the First Aid kit and Adam's clothes. Standing on shaking legs, he moved to the much needed shower.


End file.
